Atlas/Africa
A land of contrasts where cool green highlands lush with foliage hit the stark arid deserts, Africa is a land of extremes, now currently ruled by a series of Muslim tribes ever since the Umayyads who colonised this land earlier on fell out of power, and thus this region is now ripe for the picking for any power capable of extending its rule. The main powerbases of Africa lie to the extreme west with the Maghreb and Tunis, and Egypt to the east. Africa is also useful, especially moreso for its neighbours, because of its strategic location between the western extremities of Christian Europe and the Middle East. Resource count link=Atlas/Africa#Maghreb|Gold link=Atlas/Africa#Egypt|Cotton link=Atlas/Africa#Atlas Highlands|Dye link=Atlas/Africa#Tibesti|Salt link=Atlas/Africa#Tunis|Glass Incense|link=atlas/Africa#Sudan Supply: Egypt; Maghreb; Sudan x 3 Notes *Unification bonus: 50Total wealth: 61; ave territorial wealth: 5 *Notable resources: Gold, Cotton, Coffee, Incense By the by, Africa consists of a barren inner region and a more densely populated northern coastline, with links to the Middle East, Italia and Iberia. While it is mostly isolated from the rest of the world, Africa however is very much a viable prize for the many factions on its peripheries, particularly the Muslim powers of the Late Campaign which are very close to its eastern and western edges due to it having vast tracts of land in the interior, and its access to four resources which can't be found elsewhere. The Sicilians and Saracens, given their start locations in both campaigns, are well disposed to make good use of Africa's resources. Africa also has some supplies to boost your empire located in the Atlas, Sudan as well as the super-territory of Egypt. — the capture of Egypt should be given top priority where possible since it not only provides resources for more acquisition, but also is a prime cotton producer which can be used to improve your military. It is in Egypt where the Saracens start off in the Late Campaign as the Mamluks, which should allow them a chance at turning back the Mongol war machine in the early turns of that campaign. Sinai A small and forgotten outcrop of Egypt, the Sinai forms a natural bridge between Africa and the Middle East. However, because of its relative isolation and its religious significance for the Jews and their Christian and Muslim cousins, numerous monasteries and religious shrines may be found here, whose services may be of use to anyone who can manage to call the Sinai their own. Egypt The most ancient and richest land in this part of the world, Egypt is of significant strategic importance with a sizeable population and a strategic location linking it to the Arabian peninsula and Greece through the strategically positioned island of Crete. Sudan The so-called "Land of the Blacks" is home to Arab colonists who arrived here a few centuries ago, as well as local tribes who have been integrated into Islam with varying degrees of success. Whatever may be, however, the people of the Sudan are known for their martial prowess. Sudan's location on the Red Sea makes it a strategic link to Western Asia via Yemen, and it also forms a vital supply lane bringing in valuable incense and other fragrances. Libya Libya is another parched land of sand and stone, but with one special treasure: its oases. This strip of north African real estate also fronts the Mediterranean, with the nearest outpost of Western Asia being the island of Crete. Tibesti This desert marks the southern boundaries of Libya. Although mostly a harsh and inhospitable area, this is the waypoint for salt from the deepest reaches of the Sahara. Tunis Even though the once mighty Carthaginian peoples are long gone, it is still business as usual in Tunis, thanks to its sheltered coastline which provides many harbours for ships. Atlas Highlands A rugged land of hill and mountain, the Atlas Highlands are home to some of the most rugged and ferocious tribes ever known to walk the earth. Ghana Nestled on the southern reaches of the western Sahara, Ghana is known for one thing — and that is gold. Western desire for gold as a means of ostentation and currency has resulted in a great degree of urbanisation in this part of Africa. *Strategic resource: Gold Maghreb The south-westernmost point known to man so far, the Maghreb or the "Extreme West" of the Islamic world has been the homeland of many peoples, and continues to remain so. The Maghreb is known as being a hub of commerce between the peoples of the Sahara and the rest of the world, with one chief resource: gold. Category:CtW Category:Atlas